Siblings in Blood
Siblings in Blood is the finale of Season 26. In this episode, we find out a shocking truth. Roles Starring *Josh *Giggles Featuring *Doc *Sniffles *Cuddles *Petunia Appearances *Patriot *Biohazard *Sickly *Giggles' and Josh's parents *The Stork *Pop *Cub *Generic Tree Friends Plot Giggles and Cuddles are out on a date, sitting on a bench in the park. A mosquito-like insect bites Giggles and sucks out most of her blood. She gets somwhat pale and Cuddles sees she needs a blood transfusion, so he calls an ambulance. Later, they are at a hospital waiting room along with Biohazard and Sickly. Petunia comes in with Josh, who also needs a blood transfusion. Doc calls them in for the blood transfusion. He scans their blood samples to see who they can match as the blood donors, recieving shock that their closest matches are each other. Doc spills the results which surprise Josh, Giggles, Petunia, and Cuddles. Sniffles reads the results and decides it is time to test his new invention. He puts a helmet on himself, Giggles, and Josh, and attaches a cord to the scanner and his invention. They are virtually brought to the past, where a stork character is seen flying baby Josh, and Giggles to their homes. The stork gets stalked by a flock of hungry vultures which start flying after him and the babies. The stork flies for his life until approaching a plane. He quickly enters inside a window, tricking the vultures into flying through the engine. Inside the plane, the stork sits and counts the babies, only seeing Giggles. Josh is seen falling from the sky, but lands in a British airship and is adopted by the pilot (Josh's father). Meanwhile in America, the stork gives baby Giggles to her mother. Josh's dad gave him glasses and Giggles' mother gave her a red bowtie. Josh and Giggles went "aww" as they saw their baby selves. Confused by this, Sniffles decides to go backwards in time. They are shown a scene which apparently shows the siblings' parents making out in bed (censored from the screen) and they are quite disgusted by it. The next scene shows a war between Britain and America, indicating why the parents separated. Patriot steps between the two sides to stop the war, but not knowing whose side he's on, both sides shoot him. As Sniffles turns off his machine, Giggles and Josh properly introduce each other and share a hug. Cuddles and Petunia congratulate them. Back in the waiting room, Doc encounters Pop and Cub. Cub asks what happened to his mother. One of the patients, who turns out to be the stork, leaves in a hurry. Moral "We're all brothers and sisters." Deaths #Numerous vultures are shredded in a plane engine. #Patriot is shot by American and British soldiers. Trivia *This episode reveals that Giggles and Josh are siblings. *This may show Patriot is older than Josh, John, and Giggles (possibly being his relative). *This marks the second appearance of Giggles' mom (since Helping Helps) and the first of Josh's dad. *Since Josh and Petunia are married, this would make Petunia Giggles' sister in law, while Genesis and Beauty are her nephew and niece. It could also mean that Giggles is Genesis' and Beauty's aunt. *The stork may have something to do with the absense of Cub's mother. *John is also the brother of Josh and Giggles, though he was not in the episode. *This shows the first sex scene in the series (though it was censored). *From this episode onwards, whenever they are together, they would call each other "bro" and "sis". *The war between Britain and America is a reference to the War of Independence, which happened just before the United States was born. *Josh's cousin is Patriot. It is later revealed in Muddling with the 'Uddles, an HTF break, that Cuddles is Patriot's cousin, meaning Josh is related to Cuddles. However, as Josh is Giggles' brother, it'd put a downside to the shipping for Giggles and Cuddles, as they are cousins. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes